tainted_soilfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumors
As an Adventurer a large part of your job is to obtain leads toward potential sources of interest. Many rumours spread around Zengis, but only some are solid enough to warrant venturing out into the desert in search of adventure. A good place to learn information is The Thirsty Coyote, a tavern where most adventurers worth their salt congregate. This is a list of all the currently available Quests available in Zengis. Quest XP is calculated in total and divided between all party members contributing to its completion. Quest Rewards are shared out depending on what the Players having completed the Quest decide. CR's are a rough guide in order to know how many characters to bring and at what level, calculated with a 4 player party. They scaled up depending on the party that plays the Quest, but are never scaled down. Vel Quests * Avenge Our Warchief: Deep within the Canyon of Broken Shards lurks a monsterous Wyvern! Twice the size of any of it's wretched bretheren! A thousand fold more ferocious! The spear of our Warchief still lodged deep within the wound that was once it's right eye! Each day it remains alive is an insult to our honour! It must be slain! It's head presented to our Warchief! And his spear returned to his side! For the Vel! ** CR: '''15 ** '''Reward: '''A Feast in Your Honor! +10 Renown ** '''XP: '''13,000 * '''Blood Money: '''We hear adventuers like money! Join us in our sport and we will pay you handsomely! A meer taste of the riches you'll enjoy when you join the Vel! Spend it on food! Spend it on drink! Spend it on entertainment! All you need do is slaughter your neighbours! An easy task! ** '''CR: '''1 ** '''Reward: '''20 Gold per Peasant killed ** '''XP: '''400 Eidoria Quests * '''None Sufferance Quests * The False Prophet: '''Word of an Elf by the name of Sidrin has begun to spread across Zengis. He has spent six months standing in isolation upon a stone pillar three days to the East, attracting a large congregation of followers who attribute his self inflicted isolation to be that of Martyrdom and proof of divine intervention. For the one true faith to continue its good work this heresy cannot be allowed to continue, and so he must be removed. ** '''CR: 0.5 ** Reward: Five Potions of Healing, +1 Renown ** XP: 200 Miscellaneous Quests * Blood Money: '''The Vel have gone insane! More so than usual. They're offering adventurers gold just to kill peasants indiscriminately just so they can watch. Some of the more decent umong us have refused and are offering to protect those unable to get to safety, but a number have already taken to the streets to join in the slaughter. You have to do something. ** '''CR: '''3 ** '''Reward: '''Peasantry Renown ** '''XP: '''3000 * '''The Wailing Mountains Excavation: The rumour has spread that in the Wailing Mountains, in the cave the wail comes from, there's a tunel that leads deeper into the mountain. But the Cave-in has closed the entrance. Who knows what lays inside? ** CR: '''0 ** '''Reward: '''Noone knows. ** '''XP: '''200 * '''The Wailing Mountains Necromancer: A necromancer in the Wailing Mountains has killed 3 adventurers. Any information or clue about him would be rewarded by Gor Stix.